Ingredientes Equivocados
by Lory-Leon
Summary: Severus realiza una poción que vuelve a los 16 años, es un HPSS. es mi primer fic


1INGREDIENTES EQUIVOCADOS

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. 

Nota de la autora: quiero agradecerle a mi betareader KATHY STGQVK, por su ayuda sin conocerme, por animarme a que lo publicara. También decir que este es primer fic que publico, haber si les gusta, adiós y que los disfruten.

  
  


*****

_"" – entre comillas y cursiva  pensamientos del personaje._

"" - cuando hablan los personajes

***************************

****

****

**_Capitulo 1:_**_ Un Nuevo Alumno_

            El silencio majestuoso de los pasillos de Hogwarts, fue interrumpido por los pasos de un muchacho malhumorado de alrededor de16 años, se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, donde todos los alumnos del colegio se encontraban para dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año.

            A pesar de lo malhumorado que estaba, su caminata era elegante, acompasada, sus rasgos eran varoniles, mandíbula fuerte pero no al extremo de ser tosca, pómulos alzados, pelo negro como la noche que llegaba hasta los hombros, de mirada fría, sus ojos de color café oscuro más bien parecían negros, de test blanca, alto, alrededor de 1.86m, hombros anchos,  cuerpo musculoso. Mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo, pensaba en aquellas personitas que lo habían metido en este lío. 

            _"Cuando los encuentre, no, no si tan solo se cruzan en mi camino, noooo, si tan solo veo sus cabezas a cien metros de mi, sí que se van a acordar de mí, o sí, sabrán, no mas que eso, no querrán hacer mas ninguna maldita broma en lo que resta de su vida. Gracias a ellos estoy así, los torturare, los descuartizare, luego los matare y los reviviré para seguir torturándolos……agggggg, maldita sea, si tan solo supiera que maldito ingrediente fue el causante de esto, no estaría en estas condiciones. Esos malditos mocosos algún día recibirán lo que se merecen, con todas las maldiciones que se ni ganas tendrán de volver hacer una jugarreta, oh……ya se como me vengare, al fin he encontrado la gran venganza para los malditos mocosos de somos-los-mejores-del-mundo-mágico-en-bromas, esos gemelos Wesley del demonio, se le acabaran las ganas de realizar bromas." –_ una sonrisa maniática cruzo por ese bello rostro, que al verla daría escalofríos_ "Y Albus, con su sonrisita que lo arregla todo, como……como puede hacerme esto y cree que con decirme 'las cosas suceden por algo, y es una gran oportunidad para que vuelvas a vivir tu juventud', o como me dan ganas de borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de-que-todo-esta-bien. MALDICION. AHHHHHHH  volver a cursar 6º año, y volver hacer seleccionado… " –no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, ya que se encontraba frente a la gran puerta del comedor, donde podía oír las voces de sus alumnos, o mejor dicho sus ex-alumnos, debido a que ahora era él un alumno más de la escuela de Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería. Con paso decidido abrió las puertas, dejando ver el Gran Comedor con las cuatro mesas de las casas completas de alumnos, y la mesa de profesores._

********

Dumbledore al escuchar que las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron abiertas, levanto su mirada para encontrase con la persona que estaba esperando, se levanto de su asiento y alzo las manos pidiendo silencio. Ante este gesto del Director, el bullicio fue minorando hasta quedar en completo silencio.

· "Quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, que fue trasladado del colegio de Dumbstrang para seguir sus estudios en Hogwarts, su nombre es Ethan Surev, será seleccionado a una de las cuatro casas dentro de un momento" – luego de terminar de hablar Mac Gonagall, traía el sombrero ordenador y el taburete y llamo a Ethan, este se dirigió hasta donde la jefa de casa de Gryffindor, se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero.

· _"vaya, vaya mmmm… que tenemos aquí, hace tiempo te seleccione para una casa, Slypherin, claro que recuerdo mmmmmmm………veo que aún tienes ambiciones, quieres ser mejor que otros……quieres demostrar que puedes hacer las cosas, grandes cosas has hecho y aún te quedan por hacer……ya se donde te colocare " –_ Ethan escuchaba al sombrero, sabía desde un  principio donde quedaría, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero que pronto se le borraría de su cara.__

· "GRYFFINDOR"- grito el sombrero, los aplausos por parte de la casa del león no se hicieron esperar, que luego los siguió las demás casas aunque pocos de Slypherin aplaudieron. En cambio, el rostro del chico que estaba sentado en el taburete, palideció más de lo normal, claramente confundido, si uno miraba la cara de la Profesora de Transfiguraciones, también podía ver la cara  de sorpresa ante lo que el sombreo había dicho, ya que ella sabía quien era ese joven realmente. En cuanto al joven en su mente miles de oraciones cruzaban en esa cabeza _"Gryffindor, yo en Gryffindor, yo un Gryffindor, yo SEVERUS SNAPE, el maestro de Pociones en Gryffindor, no debe ser un sueño, eso debe ser una maldita pesadilla, cerrare los ojos y despertare, y estaré acostado en mis aposentos para luego reírme de esta maldita pesadilla,…… Nooooooooooooooooooo, es …es…inconcebible, las cosas no pueden empeorar, realmente este no es mi día, no mejor dicho mi año" –_ un apretón en su hombro lo saca de su letargo, gira la cabeza para encontrase con la mirada de sorpresa de Minerva, se saca el sombrero y se levanta para dirigirse a su nueva casa, pero siente una mirada en su espalda ladea su cabeza para ver a Dumbledore, que lo mira con ese brillo característico de que sabe algo y de que oculta algo. Llega hasta la altura donde se encuentran los alumnos de 6º año de Gryffindor donde ve a un chico de cabeza roja (que al verla se acuerda inmediatamente de unos inocentes gemelos ^o^'), al lado de él a una joven con el pelo enmarañado y al frente de ellos un chico de pelo negro que estaba de espalda a él _"oh maldición, se me había olvidado Potter, Granger y Wesley ahhhhhh realmente este no es mi año"_

· "Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, bienvenido a Gryffindor" – Hermione saluda alegremente al nuevo alumno que se ha integrado a la casa de los leones, Ethan se sienta al lado del chico dorado de Gryffindor, quien se había corrido para darle espacio a Ethan – "el es Ronald Wesley"

· "Hola" – dicen al unísono Ethan y Ron.

· "Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter"- Ethan Surev o mejor dicho Severus Snape se gira para saludar al niño que vivió, hasta ese momento no había mirado el rostro del niño que vivió, pero se queda mudo al ver los cambios que se produjeron en Harry. 

· "Ho…Hola" – logra balbucir, recuperando rápidamente la compostura. Harry había crecido pero no era tan alto como Severus, 1.77 m. de altura, su cabello indomable continuaba igual que siempre, pero con la única diferencia que lo hacía lucir más seductor, sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como un hermoso rubí, labios rojos como el vino, el color miel de su piel hacia resaltar los bellos ojos esmeralda que poseía, había dejado de ser el chico flacuchento, ahora estaba más musculoso, pero aún así con los cambios que había sufrido, seguía siendo el chico tímido que reflejaba inocencia combinada con madurez. _"Oh si este año si que iba ser interesante". Al lado de Harry estaba sentado Dean Thomas, al lado de este se encontraba Seamus Finnigan. Pero no pudo continuar viendo más allá ya que siente una mirada escrutadora en él, se gira para encontrar la mirada inquisitiva del penúltimo de los Wesley, se podía ver un ceño pronunciado en el rostro del pelirrojo – "Sucede algo" – preguntó Seruv, ante estas palabras Hermione miro a Ron, para luego pegarle un codazo en las costillas._

· "No nada"- respondió Ron con un tono de voz frío y evitando los ojos de Ethan.

· "Ron" 

· "¿Qué?"–el pelirrojo miro a su amiga y esta con la mirada le dijo que se disculpará – "Lo siento, solo pensaba" – Severus solo asintió aceptando la disculpa.

· "Se dieron cuenta, Snape no esta sentado en la mesa de profesores" – ante el comentario de Dean, el trío de Gryffindor y otros que estaban cerca, miraron a la mesa de profesores.

· "Puede que este en los calabozos o aún no ha llegado" – explicó Harry, volviendo su atención a su comida.

· "A lo mejor llegara más tarde"- comento Ron, para luego agregar – "o a lo mejor esta sacando la grasa del cabello" – y estallo en risa junto con otros que habían escuchado el comentario del pelirrojo. En cambio, Ethan se mordía la lengua para no gritarle a ese mocoso _"oh merlín, le daré detención de por vida cuando vuelva a mi estado normal, y de pasada le quitare todo los puntos que tenga", apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa, aguantándose las ganas de estrangular al pelirrojo frente a él._

· "Ronal Wesley, no deberías burlarte de un profesor"

· "Pero no esta acá, así que no me ha escuchado, por lo tanto puedo hacer los comentarios que quiera, Hermione"

· "Siempre y cuando sean constructivos"

· "Chicos, porque .." – trato de interrumpir Harry, ya que sospechaba, más que eso sabía que venía una pelea entre sus mejores amigos, pero sus palabras fueron sordas.

· "A que te refieres" – riño Ron

· "Que tu comentarios sean más productivos" – le contesto Hermione tranquilamente.

· "Mis comentarios, los siento si no son de tu agrado, ellos son solo para personas que sepan entenderlo"

· "Ughhhhh….. Ron sabes porque las mujeres cuando le hablan a los hombres lo hacen en dos líneas" – ante la negación de este continuo – "Para que puedan entender lo que las mujeres le dicen" 

· "y"

· "contigo ni con eso" – bufo Hermione, con lo último dicho las chicas de Gryffindor rompieron en carcajadas y también algunos chicos.

· "que quisiste decir con eso …"

Mientras continuaba esa discusión, Ethan miraba los que serían de hoy en adelante sus nuevos compañeros _"oh, si este sería un largo año, un largísimo año"_

_Continuará…….._

_***********************_

Bueno, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, ahora si les pido de rodillas

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
